Sejarah
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: "Fuwa, kamu kebanyakan nonton anime—apa itu, talia… hito?/ Hetalia, astaga Sugino." #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


~0o0~

.

" Sejarah "

"Fuwa, kamu kebanyakan nonton anime—apa itu, talia… hito?/ Hetalia, astaga Sugino."

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Asssasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Didedikasikan untuk challenge 'Lembar Buku Pelajaran'

Warning! Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje berlebihan, aku gak niat bikin humor.. Tapi entahlah /?

.

~0o0~

* * *

"Pelajaran apa yang paling kalian suka?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tiba-tiba dari mulut Kayano saat mereka sedang makan siang di suatu hari yang cerah. Nagisa yang sedang mengunyah _karaage_ menatapnya lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara setelah ia menelan makanannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Gak papa, pingin nanya aja."

Sugino memainkan bola baseball di tangannya, makan siangnya sudah habis sejak tadi. " Olahraga dong!"

"Iya iya, kamu sih gak perlu ditanya lagi." Gadis bersurai hijau itu mendengus, sedangkan Sugino terkekeh kecil.

Mata Okuda berbinar-binar, ia menjawab dengan semangat. "Sains!"

"Heeeh… Tentu saja kau akan menjawab itu, Okuda- _san_."

Kayano menatap Karma yang asyik memainkan sedotan bekas kemasan susu stroberi yang tadi ia minum. "Kalau kau, Karma- _kun_? Sebagai orang paling pintar disini, pelajaran apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Hm, aku? Aku suka…." Karma membiarkan jawabannya menggantung, masih bermain-main dengan sedotan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia nyengir. "Yah, apa yah… Matematika mungkin? Pelajaran itu lebih menantang. Aku sendiri gak terlalu tahu. Aku lebih suka mengoleksi hal-hal tertentu… Yah kau tahulah."

Nagisa hanya nyengir kecil mendengarnya, dan sebelum ia sempat mangambil suapan, Kayano beralih kepadanya. "Kalau kamu?"

"Ah… Inggris, kurasa." Intonasinya terdengar kurang begitu yakin. "Kayano sendiri?"

"Aku sih—"

"—Eh, eh.. Kalian lagi bicarain pelajaran yang disukai?" Tiba-tiba Fuwa sudah berdiri di sebelah Nagisa, mendekati mereka dengan wajah cerah bak matahari di musim panas. Nagisa tersentak kaget sampai _karaage_ di sumpitnya hampir terjatuh. Hampir.

(Nagisa menghela nafas lega dan buru-buru memakan _karaage_ itu sebelum ada ancaman lain.)

"Iya, kenapa?" Sambil mengunyah, si pemilik rambut biru bertanya.

Sugino mendecak. "Apaan sih, Fuwa, dateng-dateng main teriak aja, gak jelas."

"Apaan sih, Sugino, sensi banget deh."

"Ih apaan kamu—"

"—Udahlah, kalian berdua… Gitu aja dipermasalahin…" Karma kembali membuka mulutnya, sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil namun menyebalkan tersebut. Menyebalkan untuk didengarkan maksudnya.

Fuwa mendelik Sugino sesaat, lalu kembali ke wujud cerianya semula. "Lalu, lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya... Ih kamu gak jelas banget."

"Maksudku, percakapan tentang 'pelajaran kesukaan', Sugino- _kun_." Penekanan pada nama Sugino.

"Yah gitu aja, memangnya kenapa?"

Fuwa memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan jawaban Sugino yang memprovokasinya, bisa panjang nanti urusannya. Ia menatap Kayano dengan bersemangat.

"Tanya aku, Kaede! Tanya!"

Kayano terlihat bingung. "Err… Tanya apa?"

"Oh ayolah, tentang pelajaran kesukaan dong!"

Memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, Kayano menghela nafas. "Oke, pelajaran kesukaanmu apa?"

"SEJARAH DONG!" Seru Fuwa terlalu bersemangat, setengah kelas langsung menatap kearah mereka secara otomatis, tercengang dengan seruan Fuwa yang tiba-tiba. Sugino kembali berdecak.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Gak jelas tau' gak?"

"Ish Sugino, berisik."

Karma sengar-sengir melihat mereka berdua yang kembali bertikai, Kayano dan Okuda saling bertatapan, sedangkan Nagisa fokus pada makan siangnya (masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi). Tanpa disangka, teriakan Fuwa mengundang sang _ikemen_ nomor satu mendekati meja mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Isogai bertanya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Lagi ngebahas pelajaran kesukaan."

Isogai mengangguk-angguk. " Fuwa- _san_ suka sejarah?"

"Oh iya dong! Sangat!" Jawab sang _otaku anime_ dengan antusias. Isogai yang sudah dikenal sebagai ahli Geografi di kelas, yang masih satu wilayah sama Sejarah, semakin tertarik.

"Kenapa?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Fuwa. Ia terkekeh kecil, lalu dengan bangga berseru menjawab.

"Suka aja! Karena menurutku, keadaan Amerika dan Inggris setelah Perang Revolusi itu menarik untuk dipelajari, oh dan juga saat Jepang masih mengisolasikan diri dari dunia luar lalu tiba-tiba datang Amerika—Itu tahun berapa ya?—yang meminta dibukanya jalur perdagangan dengan Jepang, terus _Kalmar Union_ atau _Treaty of Kiel_ , lalu peristiwa dimana Jeanne D'Arc mati dibakar—itu juga menarik, walau menyedihkan… Lalu—"

"—Ih stop Fuwa- _san_! Aku gak ngerti nih!" Kayano menghentikan celotehan Fuwa yang semakin tidak bisa dimengerti. Satu, karena Kayano tidak tahu apa yang Fuwa bicarakan. Dua, karena Fuwa berbicara dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Yah tentulah, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti. Lihat saja Karma, walau masih menjaga _image cool_ , wajahnya sudah kerung kebingungan tuh.

Fuwa nyengir. "Maaf, maaf…" Sugino tiba-tiba mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Fuwa, kamu kebanyakan nonton anime—apa itu, talia… hito?"

"Hetalia, astaga Sugino."

Kayano makin mengernyit, wajahnya kini seakan-akan berkata 'tolong-jelaskan-maksudnya'. Sengiran yang sempat hilang karena celetukan –menyebalkan— Sugino tadi, langsung muncul kembali di wajah Fuwa.

"Hetalia. Hetalia Axis Power." Sesaat menunggu respon 'oh-aku-tahu'. Sayangnya nihil. "Itu lho, anime yang tokoh-tokohnya merupakan personifikasi negara-negara di dunia!"

"Eh ada ya anime kayak gitu?" Nagisa bertanya, pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Fuwa berdecak gemas. "Ah kamu sih paling tahunya cuman Naruto atau One Piece 'kan? Padahal Hetalia itu bagus tau'!"

"Yah itu sih karena kamu memang penggemarnya kali…"

"Berisik, Sugino."

Isogai menggaruk pipinya –yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali— sambil nyengir bingung. Ia mengambil kursi lalu duduk." Wah.. Menarik dong?"

"Menarik banget!"

"Idih menarik apanya, isinya _yaoi_ semua tuh!"

"Berisik, Sugino- _kun_." Kembali penekanan pada nama si cowok. " Dan lagi, Hetalia itu bukan _yaoi_! Ada _shounen-ai_ bisa jadi, tapi bukan _yaoi_! Dan astaga, darimana kamu tahu apa itu _yaoi_?"

"Hem, darimana ya…" Sugino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sesuai dugaannya, Fuwa terlihat terkejut.

"Sugino, jangan-jangan kamu—"

"—Tolong, kalian ini ngomong apa, aku sama sekali gak ngerti." Kayano putus asa, hal yang diperbincangkan oleh Fuwa dan Sugino sama sekali tak dapat ia tangkap. Sugino nyengir lagi.

"Iya nih, Fuwa gak jelas banget."

"Kamu kenapa sih?!"

Okuda berkata dengan suara kecil. " _Yaoi_ itu sebutan untuk percintaan sejenis, Kayano- _san_ , lebih tepatnya antara lelaki dan lelaki." Kayano dan Fuwa membelalak mendengarnya.

"IDIH, FUWA SUKA YANG BEGITUAN?!"

"ENGGAK KAEDE, SUMPAHNYA ENGGAK!" Fuwa membela diri, lalu menatap Okuda dengan tatapan menuduh. "Manami?!"

" A-Aku sebatas tahu aja. Banyak yang tahu artinya kok..."

Okuda gelagapan mendengar tuduhan tersebut, wajahnya memerah malu. Karma menghela nafas. "Kalian heboh banget, biasa aja kali… "

"Halah… _Yaoi_ doang kok dipermasalahin."

"Yah, tapi aku juga menolak untuk membicarakannya, Sugino- _kun_." Ucap Nagisa sambil menyuapkan nasi di sumpit. Tinggal dia yang makan siangnya belum habis, lama sekali ya.

"Aku setuju dengan Nagisa, ayo kembali ke topik utama." Isogai kembali pada Fuwa. "Jadi?"

Fuwa yang masih terengah-engah lantaran kebanyakan berteriak, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Lalu ia menjawab dengan semangat kembali. "Ya, jadi anime ini menceritakan tentang para negara! Dan khususnya, sejarah dunia! Gara-gara nonton Hetalia, aku jadi makin suka sejarah."

"Berarti Fuwa- _san_ tahu banyak dong?"

"Oh pasti, gak banyak-banyak amat tapi aku tahu banyak!" Fuwa tertawa bangga, menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Sugino sekali lagi mendecak, mengejek maksudnya.

"Duh, gak jelas lagi deh kamu."

"Berisik, Sugino."

Mata Karma berkilat, ikut tertarik. "Wah, wah… Kalau begitu, apa sebab khusus terjadinya Perang Dunia II, Fuwa-san?"

"Invansi Jerman terhadap Polandia dan penyerangan Jepang atas _Pearl Harbour_ di Hawaii tahun 1941." Jawab Fuwa dengan intonasi bangga. Isogai ikut bertanya.

"Kapan dan apa penyebab terjadinya Revolusi Perancis?"

"Tahun 1789 sampai 1799. Singkatnya karena Raja Louis XVI yang boros membuat Perancis dilanda krisis keuangan, terdapat pula ketidakadilan karena adanya status sosial seperti bangsawan dan pihak gereja tidak dipungut pajak, sedangkan rakyat biasa harus membayar pajak." Gadis itu terkekeh kecil. Dalam hati ia menambahkan, _'Rambut putih Kaneki Ken 'kan terinspirasi dari Marie Antoinette, isitrinya Louis XVI, yang rambutnya memutih karena depresi saat menunggu hukuman kematiannya, makanya disebut 'Marie Antoinette Syndrome'._

(Ah tapi, Fuwa tahu tak ada yang akan mengerti –dan peduli— akan hal tersebut. Tipikal penderitaan seorang _otaku anime_.)

"Apa yang harus diberikan oleh Cina saat kalah dalam Perang Opium melawan Inggris?"

"Hong Kong."

"Kalau Tembok Berlin itu apa?"

"Tembok yang memisahkan Berlin Barat dan Berlin Timur atau wilayah Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur, dibuat setelah Perang Dunia II tepatnya pada tahun 1961. Dibangun oleh pihak Jerman Timur karena ada perbedaan paham antara dua pihak tersebut, lagipula Jerman Timur saat itu tengah dikendalikan oleh Uni Soviet yang sedang mengalami Perang Dingin dengan Amerika, karena itu tembok itu juga berguna sebagai pembatas Blok Barat dan Blok Timur, dan menjadi simbol terkenal peristiwa Perang Dingin."

Nagisa yang (akhirnya) sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya menatap Fuwa dengan kagum. Dia gak hafal sejarah soalnya, menatap bukunya saja sudah membuat mual. Mirip-mirip lah dengan melihat kumpulan rumus fisika.

Karma menyeringai. "Siapa Bapak Fasisme Italia?"

"Benito Mussolini!"

"Kalau Karl Marx siapa?"

"Dia 'kan ahli sosiologi dari Jerman, salah satu teori sosiologi miliknya menjadi akar dari terbentuknya paham komunisme."

"Terus, Eduard Douwes Dekker?"

Fuwa berhenti tersenyum, memandang Karma bingung. "Hah?"

"Itu lho, Douwes Dekker atau Multatuli." Karma menunggu jawaban Fuwa, namun gadis itu tetap kebingungan. Si rambut merah menyeringai makin lebar. " _Araa_ …. Fuwa- _san_ , katanya tahu banyak tentang sejarah?"

Sugino mendengus geli, menatap Fuwa yang berwajah merah lalu tertawa puas. Karma ikut tertawa jahil, dia juga merasa puas melihat ekspresi Fuwa. Yang ditertawakan mendecak kesal lalu berseru membela diri.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku memang tahu banyak tapi gak banyak banget!"

"Ya, ya~ Terserah kamu lah…"

"Berhenti tertawa, Sugino!"

Isogai nyengir sambil berusaha melerai keduanya, Kayano menghela nafas pasrah akan kebingungan yang melandanya, Nagisa mengernyit tak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara Okuda sudah sejak tadi menghilang diantara mereka. Ia dipanggil Korosensei untuk membicarakan tentang ramuan kimia terbarunya kemarin.

Karma berhenti tertawa, ia mengambil nafas lalu menaruh tangan untuk menopang dagu. "Kau tahu Indonesia, Fuwa- _san_?"

"Err, iya… Negara yang pernah dijajah oleh Jepang saat Perang Dunia II, 'kan?"

Nagisa membelalak. "Negara kita pernah menjajah Indonesia?"

"Ya, kurang lebih selama 3,5 tahun, berhenti saat Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom oleh Sekutu." Jawab Karma dengan mata memandang keluar jendela. "Tahu letaknya?"

Sebelum Fuwa sempat protes karena pertanyaan itu keluar dari topik sejarah, Isogai langsung menjawab dengan antusias. "Asia Tenggara. Bertetangga dengan Malaysia, Singapur, Brunei dan Papua Nugini. Negara itu berada tepat di garis khatulistiwa, yang otomatis membuatnya memiliki iklim tropis. Secara astronomis berada di 6ºLU - 11ºLS dan 95ºBT - 141ºBT, lalu diapit oleh dua benua dan dua samudera. Asia dan Australia, Samudera Hindia dan Pasifik. Negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia."

Kayano menatap Isogai dengan mulut terbuka, Nagisa membelalak sementara Fuwa mengernyit antara kagum dan merasa dikalahkan. Karma bersiul, bertepuk tangan pelan.

"APA-APAAN KAMU, ISOGAI?!" Sugino yang berada di sebelah Isogai mencengkeram pundak pemuda tersebut dengan tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan itu di dalam otakmu, hah?! Aku bahkan tak tahu ada negara bernama Indonesia di dunia ini!"

"Biasa, Sugino… Gak usah lebay."

"Berisik, Fuwa."

Oh? Mereka berubah posisi.

Isogai hanya tertawa, semburat merah samar muncul di pipinya. "Maaf, maaf… Aku terlalu bersemangat ya, abis soal Geografi sih."

Karma nyengir lebar. "Yak, itulah letak Indonesia. Jadi, ada yang tahu siapa itu Eduard Douwes Dekker?"

"… Nggak…" Fuwa menyerah, mau sekeras apapun dia berpikir, ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Kalian tahu Indonesia, 'kan?" Si manik emas menegaskan sekali kali.

Kayano nyeletuk. "Iyalah, Bali kan terkenal."

"OH BALI ITU INDONESIA?!"

"Kamu baru tahu itu sekarang, Sugino?!" Seru Fuwa dengan intonasi mengejek. Sugino mendecak kesal.

"Yah, lebih tepatnya… Bali itu ada di Indonesia, salah satu provinsinya." Karma berhenti, ia bersandar pada punggung kursinya lalu melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Indonesia adalah negara dengan sumber daya alam yang luar biasa, apalagi rempah-rempahnya. Zaman dulu, saat Bangsa Eropa banyak berlayar untuk berdagang, mereka menemukan satu kepulauan yang kaya akan rempah-rempah, yang tentunya tidak dimiliki oleh Bangsa Eropa, oleh karena itu… Indonesia menjadi target besar untuk dijajah.

"Belanda adalah salah satu negara yang menjajah Indonesia, dan yang paling lama menjajahnya. Banyak yang bilang bahkan sampai hampir 3 abad Belanda menjajah. Dan dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 abad itu tentunya banyak kebijakan dari Belanda yang menyengsarakan Indonesia, penjajahan selalu mendatangkan kerugian bagi negara yang dijajah. Ada kerja paksa, monopoli perdagangan, tanam paksa… Semuanya membuat Indonesia tersiksa. Dan di jaman itu, muncul seorang penulis dengan nama samaran Multatuli yang membuat sebuah buku berjudul ' _Max Havelaar'_ , buku yang menceritakan tentang penderitaan rakyat Indonesia atas penjajahan Belanda. Dialah Eduard Douwes Dekker, seorang penulis Belanda yang menentang sikap kejam negaranya sendiri terhadap Indonesia."

Karma selesai menjelaskan panjang lebar, suasana tiba-tiba hening diantara mereka. Semua memandang Karma dengan tatapan tak percaya. Si merah mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tak lama, Nagisa mendengus geli lalu tertawa kecil. "Karma- _kun_ terlalu pintar sih."

"Yah… Apa sih yang Karma gak bisa?"

"Apa sih kalian, pengetahuan umum lho itu." Karma mengusap wajahnya, entah kenapa. "Lanjutkan saja topik yang tadi."

"Eh cie, kamu malu ya?"

"Berisik, Sugino."

Sugino terkekeh puas walau Karma sedikit menyentaknya. Ia ikut bersandar pada kursi lalu menghela nafas. "Aaah… Kenapa kalian semua tahu begitu banyak hal seperti itu? Sejarah itu bikin bosan…"

"Halaaah, Sugino iri ya sama pengetahuan sejarahku?" Gadis bernama depan Yuzuki itu kembali mengejek Sugino. "Lagipula, sejarah tidak membosankan kok, sangat menyenangkan malah!"

"Itu karena kamu suka Hetareo."

"Hetalia, Sugino."

"Yah apapun itu, aku tak peduli."

"Menurutku…" Nagisa angkat bicara, ia memegang botol minumnya. " Fuwa- _san_ yang menyukai Hetalia merupakan hal yang cukup bagus kalau itu membuatnya jadi menyukai sejarah. Seperti Sugino yang menyukai olahraga karena _baseball_ , dan Okuda-san yang menyukai sains karena senang meramu bahan kimia. Dengan begitu, pengetahuanmu akan sejarah jadi semakin luas, bukan?"

Fuwa memandangi Nagisa dengan berbinar, sedikit terharu. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sugino. "Dengar tuh, Nagisa saja mengerti!"

"Ck, iya deh iya…."

Kayano tersenyum lebar mendengar itu semua. "Jadi intinya, kita tidak usah berusaha jadi hebat di segala bidang, cukup di bidang yang memang kita sukai dan kuasai aja ya, Nagisa?"

"Ehm… Sebenarnya itu sedikit melenceng dari yang kumaksud, tapi yah bolehlah."

Isogai ikut tersenyum. "Aku setuju. Umumnya orang-orang mempelajari hal yang sebenarnya tidak mereka sukai karena tuntutan sekitar, lalu ilmu itu terbuang sia-sia karena sama sekali tidak ada semangat saat mempelajarinya. Padahal, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita mempelajari apa yang kita sukai karena pasti, seluruh waktu yang kita gunakan untuk mempelajari hal tersebut menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan, dan ilmunya tidak akan terbuang sia-sia."

"Aah… ya… Ini semua memang hanyalah masalah perspektif." Respon Karma. "Perspektif dan minat."

"Bikin pusing ya? Tapi memang belajar akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika kita sendiri menyukai pelajaran tersebut. Karena itu, sejarah tidak membosankan! Sama. Sekali. Tidak!"

"Iya Fuwa, berhentilah menegaskan kalimat itu berulang kali."

"Diam, Sugino."

"Tapi aku…" Ucapan Kayano terhenti sesaat, ia menggaruk pipinya. " Mendengar penjelasan Fuwa dan Karma tadi, kurasa sejarah memang tak seburuk itu..."

"Ya 'kan? Sejarah itu sangat, sangat menyenangkan lho! Apalagi, kita sekarang mendapatkan guru paling hebat dan paling pintar di dunia, lebih menyenangkan lagi, bukan?"

Semuanya menatap Fuwa, kata 'guru' selalu menarik perhatian mereka. Fuwa jadi salah tingkah. "Eh, apa ya?"

Sugino nyengir tak lama kemudian, ia melipat tangan di dada lalu mengangguk sendiri. "Betul juga, cara mengajar Korosensei memang sangat menyenangkan."

"Bahkan rumus-rumus fisika dan matematika terlihat menarik di tangannya."

Kayano ikut mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan dari Nagisa. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Haaah…. Baru kali ini lho, aku bertemu guru seperti itu."

"Iya, baru kali ini aku ketemu guru alien yang cerdas berkecepatan _Mach 20_ … " Balas Fuwa sambil terkekeh. " Kayak di anime-anime aja deh…."

"Berisik ah Fuwa, hentikan berkata hal yang berbau anime."

"Kamu yang berisik, sesukaku dong!"

Karma yang sedari tadi diam, membuka mulutnya. "Kalau ini cerita fiksi, akhir seperti apa yang akan kita dapatkan, Fuwa- _san_?"

"Eh? Kok nanya ke aku?"

"Soalnya kamu yang kelihatannya paling berbakat menebak akhir cerita, dengan semua pengalamanmu membaca karya fiksi." Jawab Karma sambil menghela nafas, ia kembali bersandar pada punggung kursinya. "… Yah, atau pakai saja imajinasimu…"

Fuwa terdiam, ia berpikir keras (mumpung diberikan kesempatan untuk bersinar oleh si cerdas Karma). Karma memang tidak menyebutkan 'akhir' untuk apa, namun si kepala merah itu yakin bahwa yang lain pun mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya. Bukan tentang kehidupan mereka, namun tentang _dia._ Di kepalanya berkecamuk berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, ini bukan cerita fiksi baginya, ini nyata. Lantas apa yang bisa terjadi di realita yang seringnya tega memberikan rasa pahit dalam hidup?

"Menurutku sih, ini semua tergantung siapa yang ciptain kita aja.."

Isogai sedikit mengernyit mendengar celetukan Sugino yang kelewat 'dangkal'. Karma hanya menjawab, " Bukan yang seperti itu, aku ingin jawaban yang lebih spesifik… Dan kalau bisa, pasti."

"Yah gak bisa pasti dong, aku 'kan gak bisa baca masa depan …" Fuwa nyengir miring, ia berdehem. " Kalau disuruh berimajinasi, tentu aku akan menjawab 'akhir yang bahagia'." Ia berhenti sebentar, " Tapi aku ragu kalau disuruh menjawab dengan memperhitungkan fakta yang ada."

"Kalau melihat dari peristiwa-peristiwa sejarah yang telah terjadi?"

Fuwa mendengus sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang tidak pasti. " Tidak bahagia. Tentu kau pun tahu hal itu."

Karma nyengir lebar. "Nah kalau begitu, untuk apa kita mempelajari sejarah?"

"Agar…. Kita tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?" Jawab Nagisa sedikit ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Nagisa- _kun_ benar."

Isogai tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Maehara memanggilnya, ia segera beranjak berdiri sambil tertawa. " Maka, tak ada cara lain selain mempertahankan kemungkinan untuk bahagia dari sekarang, bukan?" Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi menuju Maehara di depan pintu kelas.

Tepat setelah itu, bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun berdering.

"Sekarang pelajaran apa?"

"… Sejarah… Haha."

"Ya ampun…"

"Berisik, Sugino."

* * *

 **Yo, Haloo!~ Akai Sora balik lagi ke fandom yang memberikan banyak kenangan ini /ah ciee**

 **(Belum bisa move on dari sang guru tercinta nih... Huks... Korosenseiiiiii /galau)**

 **Yak, jadi ini untuk #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge , dan yaps... Excited banget sama challenge ini, karena aku ada kesempatan untuk menarik kalian untuk menyukai Sejarah muahahahahahahahah /stahp**

 **Entahlah berhasil atau tidak, aku udah berdoa supaya fict ini jadi hidayah biar orang-orang jadi suka ama Sejarah :vv. Sumpahnya, Sejarah itu benar-benar menyenangkan kok! Apalagi kalau udah menyangkut negara-negara di dunia!**

 **(Oke... Iya aku ngaku, Hetalia itu merupakan semacam 'pemicu' buat aku suka sejarah, sebelumnya sih sebenernya biasa-biasa aja sama sejarah (terutama pada para negara), abis jadi Hetalian, liat peta aja fangirlingan entah kenapa :vv)**

 **Yah kalau memang mengarah ke hal yang baik, kenapa enggak? Aku bangga-bangga aja bilang kalau alasan aku suka sejarah salah satunya adalah karena Hetalia. Karena cara belajar yang paling baik itu menurutku adalah belajar dengan cara/perangkat yang kau senangi dan sukai! Aku suka anime, aku suka sejarah... Ugh! Hetaliaa! /?**

 **#PPAPgagal #abaikaaan**

 **Makasih untuk yang baca, review, fav dan semacamnya... Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan... endingnya terkesan memaksa nggak? Soalnya jujur aku susah nentuin itu ending mau bagemana, ya udah deh... Begitulah jadinya /tampar XDD**

 **See you soon yaps yaps (doakan hati ini kuat untuk mengenang kembali Sensei tertjintah :'')**

 **Akai Sora.**


End file.
